This invention relates to apparatus for the time division multiplex (t.d.m.) transmission of binary signals, emitted from a plurality of data sources.
In a known t.d.m. transmission system, the individual data sources are each connected by a channel unit to inputs of a multiplexer which during the length of a cycle which is approximately equal to the duration of one bit, consecutively establishes conductive connections between the inputs and the output of the multiplexer. These channel units customarily contain buffer stores which temporarily store the individual bits of the signals emitted from the data sources in order that the individual bits can be switched through in phase from the inputs of the multiplexer to its output. Thus, the output of the multiplexer emits a t.d.m. signal which, within a given t.d.m. frame, successively signals each of the binary signals emitted from the data sources. Since as many channel units as data sources must be provided, and each of these channel units must possess buffer stores and circuit devices, the practicing of this known technique necessitates considerable expense in particular when a large number of data sources must be provided.
An object of the invention is to provide apparatus for t.d.m. transmission which can be realized with lower expense than the described known technique.